You Promised Forever
by rosehale
Summary: Are Bella and Edward really going to be together forever? Or is Charlie's shocking news going to get in the way of it? Chapter 8 now up!
1. Leaving?

1**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. sigh**

**A/N: I started writing this when I had some downtime at school. I didn't really think I was going to get anywhere with it, but I already have the first eight chapters written down in my notebook This is my first fanfic, and I want people's honest opinions on it, critical or not. The title may change.**

You Promised Forever

BPOV

I couldn't believe he was doing this to me! Charlie just didn't understand! We can't just pack up and leave Forks _now_!

"Dad! We can't leave!" I yelled. Charlie was in his room packing his clothes for Florida.

"Bells! Please. You have got to understand that I don't want to leave either. It's just that I got promoted Bella. This is a really important job for me to take! They could have given the job for head Chief at the new station to _anybody_ but they picked _me_!" He told me. As if that would make everything better. "Bella, you know I will miss Forks just as much as you. I have lived here for my entire life! But sometimes we have to make sacrifices in life. Now come on pack you're stuff, we are leaving in 3 days."

I walked to my room with tears in my eyes. My mind buzzed with questions that had to be answered. _What was I going to tell Edward? _I thought. _Why do we have to move _now? I fell back onto my bed and started to cry. It felt like _hours_ before I felt his arms wrap around me. Before I heard his perfect voice, smelt his wonderful scent, saw his beautiful face.

"Bella?" he whispered. "Bella, my darling, what's wrong?"

"Didn't Alice see this coming?" I asked as tears fell down my face.

"Bella? What are you talking about?" he asked. He had a look on concern on his face.

"Edward I am—" I couldn't find the strength to finish my sentence. "Moving," I finally got out.

"I haven't been home all day Bella," Edward explained. "If Alice saw _anything_ I wouldn't have known. Do you know where you 're moving?" he asked.

"Florida," I breathed. "Of course Charlie had to get a promotion to the sunniest place in the country.

"Shh," Edward soothed. "We will find a way to work this out. But in the meantime, do you need help packing?"

"Yes, please," I told him getting up off my bed and walking across the room to my closet. I pulled out a suitcase and started pulling clothes offhangers and throwing them into the case. I was so stressed out and frustrated.

"Isabella Swan! Calm down!" Edward said laughing. He went over to the bag and started straightening out the mess I had made. While he folded my clothes, I started to think. Edward and I had three days until I loved away, so why not make the best of them.

EPOV

I couldn't believe she was going away. My Bella– my life– gone. I was the so stupid! Why didn't I change her when I had the chance to? I could have had her forever, but I was selfish. I wanted to have her, but to also to see her cheeks blush, feel her warm skin. I would have missed all of her human traits. But now, she was going forever.

"Edward are you alright?" I heard her sweet voice ask, breaking the silence between us. I realized my hands were balled up into fists. No everything was not alright, but how could I tell Bella that. I was _not_ taking this well at all. What was there to live for if Bella was gone? There had to be some way– some weird way– to keep Bella here in Forks. I think that keeping quiet was making her even more upset then she already was. I tried to stay calm and composed for her, but I couldn't. When I thought about her leaving me, my heart broke. Doing what I was about to do would be best for her.

"Bella... I- I can't do this. It's just that..." I looked into the heartbroken expression on her face. "I'm sorry for doing this to you Bella, I truly am. Just please remember that I will always, _always_ love you." I leaned down to kiss her lips one last time. To feel the warmth of her cheeks as she blushed. I jumped out of her window, realizing I just threw my entire life away.

**

* * *

**

A/N– Well, what did ya think? If ya want me to update, review! Oh and Sorry the Chapter is so Short!


	2. The Last Day

1**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would be rubbing it in everybody's faces so you guys are lucky I don't own it.**

**A/N– Thank you for the Awesome Reviews **

**flippin sweet Twilight lover **

**phantom1391**

**I also want to thank my friend Krystle for helping me edit the first two chapters

* * *

**

Chapter 2

EPOV

"I didn't plan for the night to turn out this way," I said out loud. I was sitting in our meadow– ours meaning mine and Bella's– thinking about how perfect I planned for this night to be. I took a look around. I was gone all day setting up a surprise for my Bella. I laid out a picnic blanket, and spent all day in the kitchen making her a picnic dinner. I was even planning on proposing to her. I was going to change her. Again, I thought of how stupid I was for waiting until now to realize that in order for me to be happy, I had to make Bella one of us. I got up and kicked the picnic basket over. I wished that I could end my life right now. Living wasn't worth it without Bella. I ran home wishing that I could cry.

Alice ran to the door the second I walked in. "Is she here? When can I start getting her ready?" She asked eagerly.

"She isn't here!" I yelled, causing everybody to look up from what they were doing. "Alice why didn't you see this?" I screamed. Carlisle ran over to me.

"Edward, what's going on?" he asked. He seemed concerned.

"SHE IS GONE!" I didn't even bother to keep my voice down at this point. My whole family was in the room. Most of them look confused. "She Is moving to Florida!" I turned around and stomped up the stairs to my room. I was bursting with anger. I slammed the door with all my strength making the wall crack slightly.

I could hear all their thoughts.

_Jasper! Calm him down!_ That was Alice. She hated seeing anybody upset.

_Oh, that's tough. The girl you love moving away. _That was Emmett. I reminded myself to thank him for the sympathetic thoughts.

_Let me try to calm him down. _That was Jasper without a doubt. The problem was I didn't want to be calmed down. The only thing I wanted was to be with Bella!

_I told him he should have changed her, but no _perfect _Bella has to stay a _perfect_ human. _Ugh, Rosalie. She envied Bella for being human. I hated her for thinking those horrible thoughts about Bella.

All I wanted was to be with my Bella. Was that too much to ask?

BPOV

I sat in my room crying again. He promised me forever, but he broke that promise. I cried myself to sleep that night. Hating Charlie, hating Edward, but most of all, hating myself.

I woke up and got dressed for my last day of school in Forks. The day was going to be filled with sad memories and goodbyes. I really knew I didn't have to worry about Edward. Would he actually have the nerve to talk to me after what he did to me last night? He couldn't– not after breaking my heart like that.

"Morning Dad," I said sitting down at the breakfast table and pouring myself a bowl of cereal. It was weird having Charlie around for breakfast. Usually it was Edward and me. My heart hurt at the thought of _his_ name.

"Bells, I am really sorry about this whole thing–" he started but I interrupted.

"No dad, really its ok," I reassured him. Since my relationship with Edward was over, there was nothing left for me in Forks. I finished my breakfast and grabbed the keys to my truck. It was going to take a while to get used to this new routine. I was so used to Edward... I had to stop thinking about him. We were over! There was nothing left of us besides the memories.

I drove into the parking lot and parked in an empty space. I walked into my first class and was greeted by Mike, Jessica, Angela, and a bunch of other kids who wanted to say goodbye. They all gave me a hug, and gave me their numbers os we could stay in touch. After my first couple of classes, I was sick of all the goodbyes I was getting.

When I got to lunch, I realized I had nowhere to sit.

"Hey Jess?" I asked her.

"Yea Bella?" she replied.

" Edward and I sort of broke up. Do you mind if I sit with you guys at lunch today?" I said blushing.

"Of course I don't Bella!" she said putting her arm over my shoulder. "Anything for a friend!"

I sat down and tried to eat lunch normally, but I felt his eyes on me the entire time. Yup, Edward actually came to school. After lunch, I walked to the biology room, very slowly.

* * *

A/N: Well, how did ya like it? I know the chapters are still a little short, but I am working on it. R&R. I NEED SOME FEEDBACK! 


	3. Together Forever?

1**Disclaimer: Yup overnight I magically changed into Stephenie Meyer... rolls eyes What do you think?**

**A/N: Once again thanks for all the great reviews. I am glad that everybody likes it D Between reviewing for finals and stuff at school, and new material in classes, its been tough to update, but I'll do my best.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**flippin sweet Twilight lover **

**Seraphyn**

**risefromtheashes**

**phantom1391 **

**And anybody else who reviewed after I Wrote this chapter. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST D I also want to thank Krystle, my number one fan, and Best Friend. I couldn't do this without you! And Now without further Ado, I present...**

* * *

Chapter 3

EPOV

The only reason I showed up for school at all was because I _had_ to talk to Bella. I needed to apologize to her, for how stupid I was. So she wouldn't leave Forks upset. But most importantly, so she wouldn't hate me.

When she walked into the classroom, she looked at me for a quick second, but her eyes flickered away from me. She was so pretty! Especially when she was mad. When she ast down next to me, she made her dark hair a curtain between us, like when she first met me. I wish I wasn't so horrible the day I met her. When she moved her hair around, the room filled with her wonderful scent. I breathed it in and smiled. I would miss that scent so much. I wanted to– needed to– say something to her. To stop all the pain she was going through.

"Bella," I started.

"Shut up Edward!" she snapped at me. I didn't think that Bella would _ever_ say that to me. She moved her hair behind her back and turned to face me. "I don't want to hear it!" she yelled. I felt hurt.

"Bella, listen to me! Please! I said horrible things list night— things I didn't"—

"And _I_ had no right to be treated that way Edward Cullen!" she screamed at me in front of the whole Biology class. Just then Mr. Banner walked in with a confused look on his face.

"Ms. Swan, so we have a problem?" he asked her. _Ms. Swan_. I thought. Oh how that killed me inside. If yesterday had gone right, she would have probably been Mrs. Bella Cullen. Stupid Charlie and his promotions. My heart crushed inside my chest.

"No, Mr. Banner," Bella said her cheeks turning red. I would miss that so much. I couldn't stand to watch her leave me like this. There is no other human who would ever be able to become close to a vampire without running away, leaving the other heartbroken. I would be alone for the rest of eternity.

BPOV

Edward got me so mad! But I really didn't understand myself either. This whole time when we were fighting, I had to resist the strong temptation I had to wrap my arms around his neck. To pull his body against mine. Then I remembered that we were fighting, we broke up.

The hour couldn't pass by any slower. I felt Edward's eyes on me the whole time. I felt my cheeks burning red. When the hour was over, Edward grabbed his books quickly and ran out of the room. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I ran after him.

"Edward!" I called. "Please! Wait!" but he wouldn't turn around. He just kept walking.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Mike say as he walked next to me. I shoved my books into his hands.

"Sorry Mike I'll explain later!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran forward trying to catch up to Edward. I didn't care if I was late for gym, the coach would just have to wait.

I finally caught up with Edward, who was at his locker putting away his biology book. He didn't notice me come up from behind him. I tapped him on the shoulder lightly. He became stiff and turned around.

"Edward," I whispered. "I don't want to leave with the two of us being enemies. Just because we aren't going out anymore, doesn't mean we can't still be friend right?" I asked hopefully. He opened his mouth to reply, and then something hit me. I don't know what made me do it, Edward and I were over. But I pulled him in towards me and kissed him. I expected him to pull away from me. I mean he was the one who ended it between us, but he pulled in in towards himself. I never wanted to let him go.

"Bella," he suddenly said pulling away from me. He took both my hands into his. "Bella, I have a surprise for you he said as he pulled me out of the school building. We didn't even bother signing out of school. He just brought me over to his Volvo and opened up the passenger door for me. Then he picked me up and placed me inside. Within the blink of an eye, he was next to me. For a while we just drove in silence. Edward seemed like her wanted to say something. He opened up his mouth to talk a couple of times, but quickly shut it.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked him.

EPOV

After Bella kissed me, I knew I had to do it. I knew how to get her to stay in Forks with my family and me forever. I pulled her out of the school and into my car. I quickly lifted her into the car. Then I went over to the drivers side and got in.

We drove to the meadow in silence. There was so much I wanted to say to her, but I couldn't it would just ruin the surprise.

"Edward, where are we going?" She asked braking the silence.

"To the meadow," I replied. She smiled at me. The meadow was where she first saw me in the sunlight.

When we got there, I told her to wait in the car. I ran up until I got to a clearing in the meadow. I picked up the picnic basket and took a black ring box out of it. I took food that was in the basket and tossed it in the woods. We wouldn't need _that_ anymore.

I ran back to the car to see Bella leaning against the drivers side, with her arms folded.

"What were you doing Edward Cullen?" She accused.

" If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I told her. I pulled her onto my back.

"We have to travel _your_ way?" she groaned. I laughed.

"It _could_ be worse," I told her. "Now close your eyes." We got there in less than 2 minutes. I placed her down on the picnic blanket and watched her open her eyes.

"Aw! Edward, thanks!" she said pulling me into a hug. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. We rocked slowly back and forth for a couple of minutes.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes Edward?" she said looking into my eyes. She smiled.

"Well you promised you'd love me always..."

"Always and forever," she interrupted.

"Right– Well Bella, I really want to make this last forever– and..." Boy this is harder then I thought it would be. "I guess what I am trying to say is," I said standing her up. I kneeled down on one knee. I pulled the ring bow out of my pocket. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?

**

* * *

A/n : OHH CLIFFHANGER D. So will Bella say yes? Idk... R&R and I will gladly write more.**


	4. Its a yes!

1**A/N: Music always helps me write... so here's what I listened to while I was writing...**

**Animal I've Become - 3 Days Grace**

**My Eyes Burn- Matchbook Romance**

**Everytime We Touch (Candlelight Re-mix)-Cascada**

**Worst December- Sugarcult**

**But it's better if you do- Panic! At the Disco**

**The Way You Look Tonight- Frank Sinatra**

**Are You Ready- 3 Days Grace**

**I'm Not Okay (I promise) - MCR**

**What's Left of Me- Nick Lachey**

**Of All the Gin Joints in The World- Fall Out Boy**

**Geek in The Pink- Jason Mraz**

**Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy- Queen**

**Get your way- Jamie Cullum**

**A/n: Yea sorry it's taken me a while to update... I was pretty busy. Umm thank you for reviewing everybody! I'm really glad you like the story! Once school is over, I'll probably be able to update more. **

* * *

Chapter 4

BPOV

It took me a minute to take in what Edward just asked me.

"Marry you!" I asked shocked. His gaze me mine and he nodded. I was lost in his Topaz eyes. I was lost for words. This is what I wanted right? To be with Edward forever. For him to change me into a vampire so I can spend eternity with him.

"Bella?" he asked softly. I thought about it for another minute. I knew what I had to do.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you Edward," I said. Edward smiled and started to slip the ring on my finger, when suddenly I pulled my hand back..

"Bella?" Edward asked again, clearly hurt by my actions.

"Edward!" I said my eyes filling with tears. "I'm moving in two days!"

"Shh, Bella," Edward said taking my hand and slipping the ring on my finger. "Carlisle and I are going to have a talk with Charlie. Everything will turn out fine." He pulled me into a hug. The only thing I worried about was Charlie and Renee. What would they say? Would they accept the fact that Edward and his family were vampires?

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Yes," I said as he pulled me onto his back. We were back at the car in a matter of seconds. When we got to Edward's house, I was greeted by a very excited Alice.

"Welcome to the family!" she squealed as she hugged me.

"Thanks Alice," I wheezed. She was hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe. This made Edward laugh.

"Enough Alice," Edward said. He grabbed my hand and we walked to Carlisle's office.

" Hello Edward, Bella," he greeted us.

"Hi Carlisle," I said.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked. Carlisle gave a quick nod and he followed us out of his office. We piled into Carlisle's Mercedes and drove to my house.

"Edward?" I asked as we approached my house.

"Yes darling?"

"What if Charlie..." I started to ask but Edward stopped me.

"Shh Bella. Everything will work out," he assured me.

When we got there, I opened the door and let Carlisle and Edward inside.

"Bella?" Charlie asked walking down the stairs.

"Yea dad. Dr. Cullen and Edward too,"

"Hello Dr.," Charlie greeted him. "Hello Edward."

"Please call me Carlisle," he insisted.

"Ok," Charlie said. "Is there any reason you guys dropped by?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well actually," Edward started but Carlisle interrupted.

"Yes, you see Edward and Bella have been dating for a year and a half now. Edward has asked Bella to marry him, and she accepted his offer," Carlisle explained.

"Aren't they a bit young to be thinking about marriage?" Charlie asked looking at Edward.

"Dad!" I groaned. This made Edward laugh.

"Is this what you really want Bells?" Charlie asked me. He was still unsure. I could tell by the tone in his voice.

"Dad, the only thing I want is to be with Edward! And moving away isn't going to help! I can move in with the Cullens, and Edward and I can get married! It's the only thing I want! Please dad!" I pleaded.

" If this is really what you want Bella," Charlie said. "But there's a catch."

"What?" I asked.

"You have to get the ok from your mother," He told me. The words echoed in my mind after he said them. I walked over the phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?" I heard her voice answer.

"Hi mom!" I said.

"Bella? Hey honey how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine! Actually I have some good news," I told her.

"And what might they be?" she asked.

"Edward and I- are getting married," I told her.

"Isabella Swan? Are you positive about this?" She asked.

"Yea hold on a minute mom," I said. I put her on speaker phone so Carlisle and Edward could have a conversation with my mom. "Mom, you still there? You're on speaker with Carlisle and Edward."

"Hello?" My mom asked.

"Yes Hello Renee," Carlisle said. "We are very excited to have Bella become a part of our family," he started.

"Oh really, I am glad."

"Yes, but before Bella and Edward get married, there is something we need to tell you and Charlie about our family," Carlisle started. "You see, we are...vampires." I heard a chuckle from the other line.

"You are _what_?" Renee asked.

"Vampires," Edward repeated, clearly annoyed by my moms humor. My mom could tell by the tone in his voice that he wasn't kidding around. Her voice suddenly got serious.

"And— and Bella knows all this?" she asked.

"Yes I am aware of this mom and I love Edward just as much as I would love him even if he were human," I told her. I got a huge grin from Edward. I almost forgot about Charlie though. I looked over at him to see how he was taking all of this. His skin turned a pale color as he looked over at Edward and Carlisle nervously.

"You see, we don't feed off of humans," Carlisle explained. "We satisfy our— umm thirst from animals. And in order for Edward and Bella to live comfortably with one another, we would have to change Bella into a vampire as well.

"Are you _insane_? Bella? You want to become a _monster_?" She exclaimed. I heard a growl from Edward's throat at the word monster. "No, No, No! I refuse to let you ruin your entire life Isabella Swan. You are to move to Florida with you father as we planned and that is final!" She hung up the phone. I felt tears burning in my eyes.

"Dad?" I asked. "Dad please?" I whispered. He was my only hope.

"I hate to go against what your mother says Bella, but if this will make you happy..." his voice trailed off. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Dad thank you so much!" I exclaimed. I ran to Edward who had his arms open wide, awaiting me to run into them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if that chapter sorta sucked. I really wanted to update so I was sorta in a rush to write it. Tell me how it was tho... R&R pleassseeeeeeeee. Sorry if they are still a little short. I'm working on it. Oh yea thanks for all the great reviews! I couldn't do this without the suggestions and feedback I am getting D 


	5. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

**A/n: Sorry it's taken me a while to update I've been busy. I also forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter, but... come on what do you think it would say? I can't wait until schools over so I can update more. Thanks for everybody who is reviewing. If anybody has any suggestions for the story, feel free to PM me and I may just use your suggestion. I will also give you full credit for your idea So without further ado: I present chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

EPOV

When Renee said no, Bella looked as heartbroken as I felt. It must have hurt Charlie to see his only daughter look so hurt. I read his thoughts to see what he thought about all of this.

_So Billy was right. The Cullen's are Vampires. But they must be safe, I mean Edward and Bella have been together for almost a year now. Poor Bella. She really seems crazy about this Cullen boy. I know what I have to do. Renee might kill me, but I will deal with her later. _After I read his thoughts, a smile spread across my face. Bella looked at me questionably, but I shook my head. Charlie's voice broke the silence.

"I hate to go against what your mother says Bella, but if this will make you happy..." he implied.

I will never forget the happy look on my Bella's face when she found out that she was allowed to spend the rest of eternity with me. "Dad thank you so much!" she said, running from my arms into her fathers.

"Anything to make you happy Bella," Charlie soothed her.

"I love you," she told him. I think this was the first time that she said it and actually meant it. Charlie realized this too.

"I love you too Bells, and don't you _ever_ forget that," he told her. She nodded and broke away from the hug.

"Come and help me pack Edward!" Bella said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs. This caused Carlisle and Charlie to laugh.

"Shall we go into the kitchen and discuss the details of the change?" I heard Carlisle ask Charlie. I laughed. Bella and I went into her room. She laid down on the bed and pulled me on top of her.

"Edward I love you," she told me.

"Bella, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you more than anything," I told her.

"I am so glad that we will be together forever Edward. This is the only thing I ever wanted," she whispered in my ear. I stiffened slightly. Would I actually be able to do this? Would I be able to kill Bella? If I really loved her, would I doom her to an eternal hell?

"Edward?" Bella asked, questioning my reaction to her statement.

"Yea, it's alright Bella, don't worry," I told her as I pulled away from her. "Come on we better start packing.

"When are you going to change me?" she asked.

"We only have a couple of weeks left of school, so I was thinking I would do it after school lets out," I told her.

"That sounds perfect Edward. Oh I can't wait!" She exclaimed.

_You won't be saying that for long_. I thought. Bella walked over to her closet and started folding clothes and threw them into her suitcase.

"Bella, you don't need those clothes, Alice went shopping for you," I told her.

"Edward!"she groaned. I laughed. She _hated_ when Alice and I spent money on her.

"Come on Bella! Only bring what you need, and we have plenty of clothes at home," I told her.

"Ok," she said. "Let me get my stuff from the bathroom," she said walking out of the room. I sat down on her bed and sighed.

_You two almost ready?_ Carlisle thought.

"Almost," I said out loud, knowing that with his hearing, he would be able to hear me.

_Are you sure you can do this Edward? I mean you can get Alice or Jasper or me to change her. Do you think you can do this?_

"Carlisle, I don't think she wants anybody else but me to change her. Don't worry, I have enough control to do this!" I told him. The more people made me think about changing Bella, the more frustrated I got.

"I'm ready to go Edward!" Bella said as she walked into the room. I forced a smile on my face.. I knew that Bella seeing me upset wouldn't make matters any better. I took her hand into mine and we walked down the stairs, with her bag in my other hand.

"All ready to go?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup," Bella told him. I could hear the nervousness in her voice. Was she having second thoughts?

"You alright?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yea Edward, I'm just a little nervous, she told me. I smiled at her.

"It is a little nerve wracking isn't it?" I asked her, trying to lighten up the mood. She smiled at me before releasing my hand. She walked over to Charlie and gave him hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Dad," she told him. "Thank you so much for letting me marry Edward. And _please_ tell Renee not to be to hard on you." Charlie laughed.

"I only want you to be happy Bella, and if this is how you want to spend the rest of your life, then go ahead. Just don't forget to keep in touch."

"I promise I wont Dad," she told him before letting go of him. She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the front door, Carlisle behind us.

BPOV

It was so hard to say goodbye to Charlie. I was lost for words. I never really realized how much I would miss him. It was kind of strange, I mean I've never really been to crazy about Charlie, but he has grown on me these past months, and it was hard to say goodbye to him. We got into Carlisle's car and drove back to the Cullen's house — my new home— and Edward took me into his room. He sat me down on the couch and sat next to me.

"Bella, promise me that you will always love me no matter what," he told me.

"Edward, I promise I will love you always and forever, no matter what happens," I told him.

"Bella, I just want you to know that if anything happens, that I will _always_ love you,"

"I know," I said climbing into his lap. He brushed his lips against mine, and I felt my cheeks turn red.

"I love when you blush," he told me. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "You are _sure_ this is what you want?" he asked me.

"I don't want anything else Edward," I told him.

"I love you Bella," he told me before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

What did you think? 


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note-

I want to thank Seraphyn for picking up on a mistake I made. So if you read the first update for chapter 5, I changed the ending because it made no sense. Sorry for all the confusion.

Oh yea and thank you for all the great reviews!


	7. Shopping

**Disclaimer: The day I own _Twilight_ is the day the world explodes...**

**A/n - I should be able to start updating more often! Like I said before, if anybody has any ideas, PM me and I will think about it. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

I woke up that morning in my angels arms. I couldn't believe that I would actually be spending forever with him. It made my head spin just thinking about it.

"Good Morning," Edward said.

"Morning," I yawned. "So what embarrassing things did Bella say in her sleep last night?" I asked him. His topaz eyes were filled with laughter.

"You said you missed Charlie a couple of times. You also said that you loved me various times. But nothing that you wouldn't say anyway," he told me giving his shoulders a quick shrug. I looked at the clock and realized it was10 AM.

"I need a human minute," I said climbing out of his arms.

"Ok, I'll be downstairs making you something to eat. Esme and Carlisle went shopping for human food last night," he told me. I nodded my head and walked into Edward's bathroom. I went into the shower and washed my hair. After that, I brushed my teeth and went back into Edward's room to get changed. I found a pair of shorts and a purple tank top laid out on the bed. Alice must have gone shopping for me. I hated when her and Edward spoiled me! I changed and went downstairs to find Edward making me a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

"You look absolutely amazing today as usual," Edward complimented me. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"_I'm_ not the one who looks amazing," I said modestly. Edward smiled at this and brought over my breakfast. It wasn't until I saw the food, that I realized how hungry I was. I quickly finished breakfast and looked over at Edward.

"So what are we up to today?" I asked him.

"_You_ are going shopping with Alice," Edward said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Do I _have_ to?" I groaned.

"It wont be that bad Bella," Edward told me. I made sure to avoid looking into his eyes. "Besides, the sooner you go shopping and get it over with, the sooner you will be home, am I right?" I just decided to give in.

"Fine," I huffed.

"Good Bella," Edward said laughing. "Alice is waiting in the car."

"I love you Edward, bye!" I yelled before walking out the door.

"I love you too Bella! Have fun," he said in a mischievous voice. I walked over to the Volvo to find Alice sitting at the drivers seat waiting.

"Ready to go to Port Angeles Bella?" Alice asked, happy as usual.

"Like I have a choice," I sighed.

"Oh come on Bella! It will be fun!" Alice said, as we backed out of the driveway.

"Yea, fun for you!" I said rolling my eyes. Alice had an evil grin on her face.

"Exactly where are we shopping?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see," Alice told me. I was silent the rest of the car ride, longing to be with my angel, to be anywhere but shopping.

"We're here!" Alice said about half an hour later. I looked up at the store she parked in front of. I've never been in there before, but I could tell it was expensive, because it had a fancy designer name I've never heard of before.

"Alice– '' I started.

"Don't even think about it Bella!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and led me into the store. I had to admit, the clothes were nice, but they were so expensive! I mean I can't even afford to bye a pair of sunglasses in this store! While I looked around at some jeans that caught my eye, Alice danced around the store, pulling shirts and pants off racks that she liked. She came up to me five minutes later with a HUGE stack of clothing in her arms.

"Here! Try these on! Edward will love them!" she said shoving the clothes into my arms. I let out a huge sigh of defeat and walked into the dressing room.

About a half an hour later, we finally left the shop. As I went to grab the receipt from the clerk, Alice shook her head, and crumpled it up, tossing it into the garbage. We stopped in a few more stores after that before Alice insisted we stop for lunch. She picked me up some McDonald's, which I ate on the car ride home.

When we got home, I ran out of the car and into the front door. "Edward!" I screamed around the house looking for him.

"He's not back yet," Alice said, walking in with a smirk on her face.

"Oh no! What are you two planning?" I asked nervously.

"You'll have to wait and see now won't you?" she asked happily. "Now come on, you need to get ready!" She exclaimed picking me up and carrying me to her room.

She took my long brown hair, and curled it. Then she placed it into a bun, with some curls hanging out. I had to admit, I looked pretty good. After, applying all my makeup, she took me into her room and pulled out a black dress from her closet.

"Go into my room and put this on. Don't worry! You will look amazing in it," she said, pushing me towards the bathroom. I pulled on the dress, and Alice, once again, was right, it looked good on me. I stepped out of the bathroom to show Alice.

"Bella you look beautiful!" Alice squealed. "Edward just got home! Come on lets go!" We walked out of her room and started to walk down the stairs. "Stay out of my head Edward!" Alice yelled behind me.

"Can I look now?" My angels voice asked.

"Yes!" Alice said smiling. Edward turned around slowly and gaped at me.

"Do I look alright?" I asked unsure.

"_Alright?_ Bella you look beautiful! It's not fair! You shouldn't be allowed to look so beautiful!" he pouted. I laughed.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand for me to take.

"Yes," I said, taking his hand into my own.

**

* * *

A/N - Sorry it took me so long to update! I was having serious writers block. But I have everything all planned out from here. Sorry if it's a little slow though. R&R D**


	8. Surprises

**Disclaimer: Yea... ok... I own twilight... yup... ARE YOU KIDDING OF COURSE I DON'T!**

**A/n: Thank you so much for everybody who is reviewing! I am so glad that you like it! Don't worry this is NOWHERE near the end yet. I am planning on ending afer he changes her I guess. Umm yea so that's bout it. R&R.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

We walked out of the house and to the Volvo. Edward opened the door, and I got in. In a second, he was sitting next to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked hopefully. But I should have known better.

"Bella, do you think I am actually going to tell you? That would ruin the whole point of the surprise," he laughed. I opened my mouth to complain, but Edward placed one pale finger over my lips. "Shh," he said. "You'll like this. Don't worry, you'll see when we get there."

Instantly a smile spread across my face. I couldn't help but trust Edward. We drove for about a half an hour, before the car skidded to a stop. I looked out the window, and saw the sun set reflecting on a lake. It was beautiful.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "I love it!"

"I told you, you would," Edward said as he got out of the car. Instantly, the passenger door was open, and Edward was there to help me out of the car. I looked around at the beautiful scene that surrounded me and sighed. Everything was perfect.

EPOV

"Where are we going?" Bella asked me. She should know better by now! Did she really think I was going to ruin the surprise for her?

"Bella," I told her. "Do you think I am actually going to tell you. That would ruin the whole point of the surprise!" I chuckled. I knew she was going to object when she opened her mouth, but I placed my finger over her mouth.

"Shh," I told her before looking back at the road. "You'll like this. Don't worry, you'll see when we get there. She looked at me and smiled. I wondered what she was thinking. The rest of the drive was in silence, Bella looked out the window, and I kept my eyes on the road.

I stopped the car about a half an hour later. We were at a lake, which the sun was just setting over. I was out all day, setting up a table and dinner for her.

"Edward! I love it!" I heard my Bella exclaim. I felt a smile spread across my face. I loved it knowing that I made my Bella happy.

"I told you, you would!" I said as I helped her out of the car. I took her hand into mine as we walked over the table.

Bella sat down, and I sat across from her. I watched her amazed expression as she watched the sunset and ate her dinner. I was so glad that I was going to get to spend forever with her, and I couldn't wait.

After Bella was finished eating, we both sat down by the lake, and watched as the sun was engulfed by darkness.

"Edward?" Bella's voice asked.

"Yes my angel?" I replied.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I told her. I checked my watch. It was almost ten. "Come on Bella, its time to head home."

"Do we have to?" She asked. "It's so pretty!"

"Not as pretty as you are my angel," I said, lifting her off the ground. I put her in the car, and we drove home.

**

* * *

A/n: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to update :D So r&r please**


	9. A:N talk about bad luck!

**A/N: Wow talk about bad luck! I had the whole story written down in a notebook from school, and my mom and I went through all my old school stuff and I accidentally threw out the notebook that had the rest of the story in it! WHOOPS! Well. Umm. I am still going to be writing, but it probably wont be the same as the original! Sorry!**

**- Nicole**


	10. Another Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Good news! I found my notebook. My sister hid it from me... so now I am getting her back by not teaching her how to update her stories. So if you read anything by Alice Cullen on here, she wont be updating. Okay. I'll be updating soon. Thanks**

**-Nicole**


	11. The Change

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Twilight, get over it.

A/n: _**READ IMPORTANT** _Ok so now that I found my notebook, the story will go all according to plan. Ok Umm I really don't feel like writing like a whole other month of school, so this chapter is going to be the change. Ok I'm really sorry if this story sucks because I know it probably does. So R&R and kill Alice Cullen, because she stole my notebook. Ok bye!

-Nicole 3

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

The past few weeks were great. I loved living with Edward and his family. Everybody was also very anxious about the change. Even Edward himself seemed excited that I would finally be able to be close to him, without worrying about being hurt.

When the night of the change finally came, Edward seemed a little tense. I was also a little nervous. Edward must have sensed this, because he had a discussion with me, right before he was going to bite me.

"Bella, you are absolutely positive that this is what you want? Because once the change occurs, there is no going back," he told me.

"Edward, I would do anything for you, and if this is what it takes for us to be together, than I will do it." Edward nodded and placed his lips onto mine. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet.

**EPOV**

I placed my lips over hers, and watched hr pale cheeks turn red for the last time. I took her hand into mine as we walked to my room.

"Ready?" I asked her as we walked inside.

"Couldn't be anymore ready than I already am," she assured me. I picked her up and placed her on the bed.

I placed my lips on her neck and whispered, "No matter what happens Isabella Swan, I will always love you." I took a deep breath in, then placed my teeth into her skin.

**BPOV**

I felt the fire burn throughout my neck. I let out a piercing scream. I heard Edward's voice trying to soothe me.

"Shh... Bella, it will be alright! Don't worry, I'll be right next to you the entire time." I felt the venom start to spread throughout the rest of my body. I screamed again and blacked out.

**EPOV**

I watched her scream. I felt horrible for putting my Bella through so much pain. She didn't deserve the life I was about to damn her with. I was such an idiot for giving into her pleas. She was screaming for what seemed to be hours. Sometimes she would yell out things like: "Edward! Help!" I really wished I _could_ help her. I wished I could stop the pain that she was going through.

During the second day, Alice and Jasper came to see how Bella was doing.

"How is she pulling through?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I have no idea," I said truthfully. I wish I knew for sure that Bella was ok. Sometimes the transformations went wrong, and the victim didn't— live.

Jasper sent a wave of calmness throughout the room.

Bella still would scream out my name, begging me to help her. I bent down to whisper in her ear, " Only one more day left my angel." I knew that she would make it through, she _had _to. If this didn't work out, it would be all my fault, and—. I couldn't even think of how life would be without her.

The third day, was the one I looked forward to the least. Today was the day that Bella would officially be killed, and become a monster like me. I could sense the venom flowing to her heart. I heard her scream as the venom killed her heart slowly and painfully. I heard her heartbeat decrease to nothing. The change was over, I had Bella with me forever.

Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around the room until her blood red eyes met my topaz ones.

"Edward," she whispered and got off the bed. She ran into my arms, and I held her close. It felt so good to have her back in my arms.

I pulled away from our embrace, and looked her up and down. Her long, straight, brown hair, was now shiny and sleek. Her facial features were perfected also. Her nose was small and thin, fitting her face perfectly. Her lips were a pale pink. Her body was also thinner, clothes that were skin tight on her just three days ago, were baggy on her now. She looked even more beautiful than before the change, if that was at all possible.

"You look beautiful!" I complimented her, pulling her back against myself.

"Thanks Edward,' she said wrapping her arms around me.

**

* * *

A/n: Yea I know it sucked... but R&R please!**


	12. Powers

1**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own twilight, I wish I did, but I don't**

A/n: Ok. I want to thank:** flippin sweet Twilight lover, maherbaby, 1t 2 be me, TooMuchLoveForEdward, Raging Raven, Midnight 1987, tangsoo, and soulspirit84 for all the great reviews!** Thanks so much! I am so glad that you guys like it.

**I would also like to give a HUGE thank you too Midnight 1987 for helping me figure out what Bella's power should be. _THANK YOU!_**

* * *

Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I woke up after the change to Edward sitting by my side nervously. I was so happy to finally be with him again.

"Edward," I whispered as I got off the bed. I ran into his welcoming arms, and he pulled me close to him. After a couple of minutes, he pulled away from out embrace and looked me up and down. He grinned.

"You look beautiful," he said. I expected to feel the heat rise up to my cheeks, but it never came. Finally! I would never blush again!

"Thanks Edward," I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders again. I just wanted to sit like that for the rest of my life. Just here, with Edward, forever. Edward broke into my thoughts.

"The rest of the family is eager to see you too you know," he told me. I got nervous. Did I look ok?

"You look fine," Edward said as if he could interpret my thoughts. I grinned at his as we walked down the stairs. I wondered what I looked like. Edward seemed so excited to show me off to his family— my new family. When I walked into the living room where the rest of the family was sitting patiently, I heard a small gasp from Alice. Could I actually look _that_ bad?

"You look amazing!" Alice squealed as she ran up to me. She gave me a hug and quickly released me. "I can't _wait_ until we go shopping!" I let out a sigh. I knew that _nothing_ could talk Alice out of shopping. I walked over to the empty armchair on the other side of the room and sat down. All eyes were on me. Most were admiring, while one pair of eyes were glaring at me with hatred and jealousy. _Rosalie. _I thought.

"So how was it?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

"Well it was pretty painful," I admitted. Edward shot me a glance that had _I told ya so!_ written all over it. "But,"I continued. "It was worth it if it meant spending forever with you guys."

"But as of right now, she is mine, so you can all get back to what you were doing!" Edward said. He picked me up and carried me back up to his room. He threw me on the couch and got on top of me. He placed his lips over mine. Only this time he kissed me like he never did before. His mouth opened, welcoming mine to do the same. I felt his tongue run across my lips. I opened my mouth. We stayed like that for hours until Edward pulled away.

"Come on Bella," he said grabbing my hand. "I need to teach you how to hunt." He picked me up and carried me down the stairs.

"Edward!" I said while kicking my legs. "I can walk down the stairs myself!"

"I know but its more fun this way!" he laughed. I knew he wasn't going to give in easily. I looked into his eyes.

"Edward!" I groaned making him laugh.

"Don't even try to argue Bella, you know I wont give in," he told me.

"Edward," I said my voice becoming like honey instantly. "Edward darling put me down please." Instantly I was standing up. Edwards eyes looked cloudy, and he had a dazed expression on his face.

"Edward?" I asked him. He broke out of his trance.

"Bella how did you do that?" He asked me.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"You manipulated me into putting you down!" He accused.

"I did?" I asked surprised. I could use this to my advantage. "Is that my power?" I asked him.

"It must be, but its not fair!" Edward complained.

"What's not fair?" I asked innocently.

"That I can't use my power on you, but you can use yours on me!" he complained.

"Hasn't anybody ever told you life isn't fair?" I teased him. By then we reached the front door.

"Carlisle," Esme!" Edward called. "Bella and I are going to go hunting."

"Ok! Don't be back too late!" I heard Esme call from the living room. Edward and I walked out the door. Edward went to go lift me onto his back, but I stopped him.

"Edward!" I complained, "I can run on my own now!"

"But I miss the clumsy Bella!" Edward pouted.

"Well I don't! Now get used to the graceful Bella!" I laughed as I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Within two seconds, my body was against his, and our lips were pressed together. We were like this for a few moments before I broke our embrace. Edward looked puzzled.

"No good?" he asked.

"No, Wonderful!" I reassured him. "It's just that we better start hunting so we don't get back too late.

"Fine!" he said, about to give in. But then a grin was on his face.

"What?" I asked groaning.

"Please don't complain darling, all it is, is that you let me run to the hunting spot with you on my back," His pleaded. I decided it wasn't worth manipulating him for, so I gave in.

"Fine," I said climbing onto his back. He ran, and within seconds we were deeper into the woods. That's when I realized that I should be nervous about this whole thing.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes dear?" he replied.

"How exactly _do_ you hunt?"

**

* * *

A/n: Ok so I am leaving off there for the day. I saw Superman Returns today and I loved it! Ok well thats about it. Once again thanks to Midnight 1987 !**


	13. Authors noteagain

**Authors Note:**

Hey everybody! I am really sorry I haven't gotten the chance to update. MI really have been trying, but I have been in Boston and Bermuda for the past month and they had like no computers. (Except for the cruise to Bermuda but it cost like $.50 per minute.)I just got back from the cruise today, So yea I am working on the next chapter as you are reading this. Thanks to everybody for being so supportive and to all the reviewers out there, I couldn't do this without you!

-Nicole

PS- Sis, if you are reading this, I want you to know that your odd and your not allowed to have any more chocolate cookies. Or as you call them "peace offerings" Wow your weird.


	14. Hunting

**Chapter 10:**

A/n: Ok so here I go with chapter 10. So my sister thinks I am going to start this chapter with "So I was walking in the park" but I am not. She's just...scary. And She's like singing a song about peanuts. OH GOD HELP ME. WHY AM I CURSED WITH A SISTER WHO SINGS ABOUT PEANUTS AND DOESN'T NO HOW TO UPDATE X Anyways. Wait She's singing about dying...from a peanut. Oh please let that come true. And I told her I was going to marry Emmett and she told me that I was going to marry John Cena. And she is telling I am sped-cial. Wait she says since we are twins we are equally responisble. But she thinks She's more mature. Haha she wishes. She has a pineapple. Ok so enough random talk about my weird twin sister. Thank god we are not identical twins p So yea. OH MY GOD IF ANYBODY SAW MY SUPER-EX GIRLFRIEND TELL ME. THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT ABOUT IT THAT I NEED TO TELL EVERYBODY!

**Disclaimer**: The only part I own of Twilight is a copy of the book.

**

* * *

EPOV**

Well here I go. I have to teach Bella how to hunt. I turned her into a monster, and now I have to teach her to be a monster.

"Well Bella, its basically all natural, all you have to do is find what you want to hunt," I told her. Bella looked at me nervously. "I know," I told her sympathetically, "I remember my first time hunting, and believe me it wasn't how I thought it would be." I smiled thinking about my first time hunting.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella asked me.

"Just remembering the first time that I hunted," I told her.

"Tell me!" She demanded. All of a sudden, she would do anything to procrastinate learning how to hunt. Her topaz eyes were looking into mine, I had to give in.

**BPOV**

I was really nervous about this whole hunting thing. I had no idea how I would be able to do this.

"Well Bella, it's basically all natural, all you have to do is find what you want to hunt," Edward explained to me. I looked at him nervously. "I know," he said. "I remember my first time hunting, and believe me it wasn't how I thought it would be." A smile spread across his face. He looked so cute! Just standing there and smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him.

"I am just remembering the first time that I hunted," he told me.

"Tell me I demanded. I really wanted to procrastinate the whole hunting thing. I looked into his eyes, making my voice as smooth as honey. "Please?" I asked sweetly. Now who was doing the dazzling?

"Fine," Edward said giving in. "Well the first time I hunted was a couple days after I was changed..."

_Flashback._

_Carlisle and I went out so he could teach me how to hunt. We hadn't developed a permanent residence yet, so we were sleeping in tents, to look like campers. I had no idea how to hunt at the time, so I brought some human supplies that I thought I might need. When Carlisle finally told me that it was time to get ready, I went into the backpack, and took out a simple hunting knife that I thought I might have needed. I walked out of the tent confidently holding the knife in one hand. At the sight of me with a knife in my hand Carlisle looked puzzled. _

"_What is the knife for Edward?" he asked me confused. _

"_Don't I need the knife to kill what I am going to– eat?" I asked. I was so confused. Carlisle burst out in laughter after I said what I thought was a sane question._

"_Edward, you don't need a knife. Give me knife, it is no further use to you," Carlisle said._

"_But then how am I–" I started to say, but Carlisle cut me off._

"_Edward, you only need your teeth, hands, and common sense to hunt."_

"_So _how_ exactly do you hunt then?" I asked losing my temper. (_My sister wants me to make Carlisle throw a chipmunk at Edward. So now he is going to throw a chipmunk at Edward. This is one time that we agree on something.)

"_Edward, just hold on a second," Carlisle said walking into the woods. He came out with a chipmunk in his hands. Suddenly my mind went wild. I wanted to suck the life out of the animal. Carlisle threw the chipmunk at my feet. I grabbed it and sunk my teeth into its flesh. I drained all the blood of it. Then I came back to my senses. _

"_And that Edward, is how you hunt."_

_End Flashback._

I cracked up after hearing his story. I could never picture my flawless Edward making a stupid mistake like that.

"Oh you think it's funny?" Edward said playfully ruffling my hair. His face turned serious. "But come on Bella, you really need to learn how to hunt."

"Fine," I said giving in. There was no point in convincing him not to make me hunt, I mean, I would have to learn eventually.

Edward and I walked further into the woods, until I smelt something so...appealing. I felt the venom building up in my mouth. Then a deer came out of the bushes. I lunged at the animal, sinking my teeth into it's neck. I sucked it dry.

**EPOV**

After I told her about my first time hunting, Bella burst out laughing. "Oh you think it's funny?" I asked her, a playful smile spreading across my face as my hand reached over to ruffle her hair. Then my face turned serious. I needed to teach Bella how to hunt. I mean I understand that she's nervous, butI don't know why she is _this_ nervous."But come on Bella, you really need to learn to hunt." I said.

"Fine!" Bella said, finally giving in. I took her hand, and we walked further into the woods, until we heard a rustling in a bush. I stiffened, and my mouth filled with venom, I felt Bella do the same. I decided to let her have this one. A deer walked out of the bushes, and Bella's hand let go of mine. She lunged at the deer, pouncing on top of it. She bit down into the deers neck, and drank the blood from it. I couldn't believe it. My Bella, sweet, innocent, Bella, was doing this. I can't believe I made her this— this monster.

**BPOV**

After I was done feeding off of the deer, I came back to my regular self. I looked down at the body in front of me. Did _I_ actually do that? How could I do something like that?

"Bella?" Edward asked me. I ran up to him, broke down in his arms, and sobbed, tearless sobs.

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I asked her softly after she was done. She looked at me and ran into my arms.She sobbed, since she had given up the ability to cry.

"Edward?" She asked after five minutes of silence.

"Yes my love?" I asked her soothingly.

"Did _I_ do that?" She looked at me with wide eyes. I couldn't hid the truth from her.

"Yes, yes my love you did," I said. "But don't worry you will get used to it." I was worried. Was she having second thoughts. "I think that maybe it is time to go home." I told her.

"No Edward. I need to learn how to hunt, without getting upset!" She said. She sounded determined.

"Don't worry Bella, it is a little hard the first time. I mean you are shocked that you could actually do something like that," I told her, trying to make her feel better. She nodded.

"I can do this," she whispered as another deer came into view. Once again, she lunged at it, and drank its blood. Once her eyes were a little darker in color, I decided it was time to leave. I would do my hunting without her, so she wouldn't get upset seeing me— lose control.We ran back to the house and as we were about to walk in the door, Alice burst out the door.

"Edward! You've got to stop her!" She screamed.

* * *

A/n: Yea this chapter really sucked I am really sorry. This was actually a pretty long chapter...for me. Oh and I just want to add: NO ANIMALS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER. 


	15. More Authors notes Lucky you

**_Authors Note:_**

I am so sorry that I have to put another one of these guys up. Well I am going away to Canada, so I wont be able to update for a while. I am so sorry about the wait. But believe me, it's a long car ride, so I will have plenty of time to brainstorm on what's going to happen in my fic. Well that's pretty much it. Oh yea. If anybody knows the song "Animal I have become" by Three Days Grace, did the lyrics remind anybody of Edward's feelings towards being a vampire? Well thats what I thought of when I was listening to it. If you don't know the song here are the lyrics.

**"Animal I Have Become"**

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal(This animal I have become)


End file.
